ShadeClan
Welcome To ShadeClan Welcome to ShadeClan! We are allies with DustClan. We are the nicest clan of them all. We try not to fight if we can avoid it. Go ahead and join our clan! The Cats(11) Leader: Shadestar-Black she-cat with amber eyes. Deputy: Lilyfoot- Pretty, small gray she-cat, with one white paw and beautiful violet eyes.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Leader of Starclan Medicine cat Icefall-skinny, long legged white tom, Warriors: Thornwhisker-Golden brown she-cat with long whiskers. Flamepelt-Reddish- russet colored tom. Dawnrise-Pale yellowish she-cat. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Springfire-Pinkish she-cat with green eyes. Cloudfoot -Light gray tom with white patches and green eyes [http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Echoheart Echo][http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Echoheart heart] Rainheart - Gray/Blue she-catwith gray eyes andwhite stomach, tail, and paws. Apprentices Apprentice:Summerblaze-Yellow she-cat with amber eyes. Queens Shineflower- pretty slivery she-cat Mate: Flamepelt Kits Shineflower's kits Windkit- thin light brown tabby tom-kit Mothkit- creamy brown she-kit Mates ShineflowerXFlamepelt DawnriseXCloudfoot Roleplay October 9, 2010 Shadestar leads DustClan into ShadeClan camp.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall walks torwards her mate.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The cats enter. 'So what do you want to tell us?' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "My warrior just wanted to catch up.Go ahead and catch up."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Well noting has really happened to us yet as we are the newest clan.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "How long has your clan been an clan"? asks Flamepelt.-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Peacesign ☆Fame☆]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall pads over to Shineflower."Hi."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Not long.' Whiteflash responds. 'In fact we need to go back now.' Duststar says. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall gets up."Ok.Bye!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The DustClan cats nod and leave. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "My kits have been great" says Shineflower "Hello" beams Windkit. "Bye, bye, DustClan" says Mothkit- [http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Peacesign ☆Fame☆]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ October 11, 2010 Solarkit and Fogkit paded out of the nursery-Frostyness Solarkit and Fogkit rolled around playing-frostyness Shadestar pads out of her den.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Solarkit and Fogkit ran over to Shadestar "Hi"they squeaked Shadestar smiles at the kits."Hello."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Solarkit hit Fogkit hard and he fell to the ground and squeaked loudly "Ouch"-Frostyness Shadestar frowns at Solarkit."Don't hit your brother."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Solarkit "Why?" he said while Fogkit got back up slowly- frostyness "Do you want to hurt him?"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Solarkit "No"he said looking at his paws and Fogkit licked his ear "Then don't hit him."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Solarkit "I-I was just playing"he squeaked loudly "Good."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Solarkit pads off to play.-Frostyness "Off you go.Go and play with your brother."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Fogkit "Ok"he sqeaked before runing back to Solarkit then they played by the camp entrance-Frostyness Shadestar goes and sits by the entrance of her den.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Fogkit jumped on Solarkits back and solarkit throw him of and sent him rolling out of camp- Frostyness October 14, 2010 Shadestar pads out of her den.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Dawnrise follows her. 'Hello sister.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Hello.How is the prey running?"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Speaking of that wanna go hunt?' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Sure!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! The sisters leave the camp. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 21, 2010 Summerblaze pads out of the medicine cat den.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Dawnrise wakes up and winces. 'Summerblaze, I think I hurt my back last night can you check on it?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'I think its just sore but it hurts a lot!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Sure.Yeah,it is really stiff.Let me get you some herbs." Summerblaze runs to her den and retuns with a mouthful of leaves."Here.Chew this up and spit the pulp where it hurts."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! She does and rubbs it on her upper back. 'Will I be good now?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Summerblaze nods."If the pain returns,come see me or Icefall."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Thanks for your help, my back feels better already.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 26, 2010 Cloudfoot pads into camp. [http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Echoheart Echo][http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Echoheart heart] Shadestar pads out of her den.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dawnrise walks over to Cloudfoot. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar smiles at Cloudfoot."Hello!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'How have you been?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar sits down and curls her tail neatly around her paws.RoyalsGo Royals!!! "I've been...fine. How about you?" [http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Echoheart Echo][http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Echoheart heart] 'Good I caught two mice yesterday.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Summerblaze pads up."Dawnrise,does your back still hurt?"RoyalsGo Royals!!! "She should be better..." He muttered [http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Echoheart Echo][http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Echoheart heart] 'No Summerblaze fixed it.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Summerblaze nods."Good."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'What do you think caused it?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Do you have fitful sleeping?"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Not really.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Hmmm.Maybe your working too hard."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I guess that could be the answer.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar pads over."I'm going to lead a hunting patrol and I want Dawnrise and Cloudfoot for the patrol."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Ok, come on Cloudfoot.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar leads the two cats to the territory.RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 27, 2010 Summerblaze pads out of her den.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Shadestar and Dawnrise return with prey."I'm going to be picking thrush feathers out of my teeth for a moon!",complains Shadestar.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dawnrise sets her prey down. 'What you don't like feathers! Summerblaze says that their good for your teeth.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "They are the most vile thing on the planet!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Not really, rouges are...' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "True.Speaking of that,we should try and find the kits soon."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Yeah I think CloverClan is ready to also.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "And DustClan and PetalClan.We can go to the clans after we eat something."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Ok.' Dawnrise quickly gobbles down a rabbit. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar gulps down her thrush."Summerblaze will come incase they are hurt."RoyalsGo Royals!!! November 7, 2010 Dawnrise streches and walks out of camp to do a border patrol. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar pads out of her den. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dawnrise pads in leading the DustClan cats. 'Shadestar come here now!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'Duststar lost 3 lives in a fox attack!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar runs up, Summerblaze behind her. "Are you ok, Duststar?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! He wheezes. 'I think so I'm just tried and need rest.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "You better lay down." RoyalsGo Royals!!! November 8, 2010 Duststar limps toward a nest and falls down eshausted. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Dawnrise looks at Shadestar. 'Will he be okay?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "I think so." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'The fox that attacked him was HUGE! It was almost as big as a dog!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! '"I will have Lilyfoot send a patrol to find it later." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Last I saw it, it was leaving the forest.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "We still need to make sure it's gone." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Yeah. Should we have Summerblaze look at Duststar to be sure?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Shadestar nods. Summerblaze looks at Duststar and pads over to him. "I think you look fine." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar nods. 'If the fox hadn't supprised me I think I would be fine.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "How many lives did you lose?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Thats not your business.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Sorry." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar grunts and motions for his warriors to follow him. He heads out of camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! November 28,2010 Scar enters camp quietly, walks very quietly to the nursery, and drops the kits into a nest, then sneeks out of camp.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dewcloud stops Scar as he is about to leave the ShadeClan camp. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar angles his ears."Dewcloud? What do you want? The kits are alive and well. Now go back to your little clan and leave me be."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'I know you returned the kits and we thank you for that. I am here to bring you to Shadestar or another leader. They will want to know about a rouge walking in their territories!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar rolls his eyes."I returned the kits. I met Smokestar. I met the fussing queens. And I am no longer a rouge! I'm a loner! Let me go in peace! I like CloverClan. They were alot eaiser to please."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'Allright I belive that you don't mean harm, but just let me lead you away from the clans and swear never to come back.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar nods."Thank you."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dewcloud nods and leads Scar toward the edge of the clans' territories. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar follows.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... November 29, 2010 Dawnrise looks as Scar dissapears off the horizion. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Suddenly she pauses. 'Does anyone else smell PetalClan scent?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Category:ShadeClan